The Begetting Day Present
by Nemis
Summary: A little bit of fluffy pointlessness to soothe my mind. It is little Arwen's begetting day and Elrond has made her a present. (goes with Chapter 12 of A Tale of Elrond and Celebrían)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own it, it owns me. ;)

A/N: Fluffy, utterly pointless except to soothe my state of mind.   
Thanks to Kalurien for coming up with a pretty present for Arwen. 

Possibly best seen as a little expansion on my other story, _A Tale of Elrond and Celebrían_. 

*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

**The Begetting Day Present  
by Nemis**

*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

It was late, the night had long fallen and it was actually closer to sunrise than he had expected or planned. His fingers were cold, and Elrond reflected whether he should not have lit a small fire and closed the door to the balcony while working late in his study. 

The days might be comfortable enough, the nights remained cold still. 

Slipping off his robes, shivering at the sudden loss of their protective warmth, he quickly went on to unbutton the shirt he wore underneath, discarding it on a nearby chair. It was followed by his trousers. From a drawer he collected his sleeping garments, light comfortable clothing, and slipped them on, glad for the comfort they provided. 

Quietly he drew the covers back and lay down with a content sigh. Finding a warm body beside his, he settled against it, closing his eyes as he considered how he surprised himself. All of this still seemed like a kind of dream. No less than three centuries ago he would not have thought there was something wrong with his life. He had done as he had seen Gil-galad do, had taken care of the people he was vice-regent of, had looked out for their well-being, had done what in his eyes was right, not thinking of gain but merely of goodness. 

But looking back on it now... he had been missing much, if not everything. It was as if now a part of him was restored, a part that had been previously lacking, completing him entirely, and causing everything to fall into place. 

It was curious that this all had only come about because he had been induced to speak out of a desire, an idea of love. To love and be loved. He would have considered it a moment of weakness, had not this, all of it, been the result. An idea of love, a glimmer of hope that perhaps, just perhaps, he could have her for a little while had brought him to speak. 

He smiled. And then, unexpectedly, all Middle-earth had become a mere a stage to their love, and even if he could not say it did not matter, it did not matter as much as it once had. Nothing remained of late nights in his study, listening to reports, reading manuscripts, engaging in discussions with his councillors. The time he did not need to spend away from her, he simply did not. 

Burying his face in her hair, he considered that this could very well be a moment of complete happiness. He thought about how he enjoyed the difference of her habits compared to his, how he loved the way she would take him along with her, how she could show him yet another side to something he had thought he had studied to the largest extent possible. 

Their fëar were different, but it would be unfair to say she was merely passion, or he reason only. Instead it seemed as if somehow they both melded, and led each other to develop those sentiments that they each seemed to represent. And all these good characteristics of the both of them could be found in their children...

His heart beat faster, and his breath became deeper as she turned in his arms. 

'So cold you are, El-nîn...' she whispered, as she kissed his throat and rested her head against his chest. 

'You should not have gone to sleep on my side of the bed if you wished to avoid this, gwilwileth,' he teased. 

'True,' she smiled, moving closer. 

'So warm you are...' he replied hoarsely, holding her close, only to find her searching for his lips. 

'Hmm,' she replied. 'I do expect these nightly absences to cease now though, El-nîn.'

Kissing her face, he nodded. 

'They will, I have finished.'

Looking up to meet his eyes, Celebrían smiled. 

'Yes?'

Elrond grinned. 

'That is why I was so late; I thought I could just as well go on and complete it.' 

Celebrían rested her head against him again.

'She will love it.'

He combed his fingers through her hair pensively. 

'I hope so.'

'Oh, she will, it comes from her Ada, does it not?'

'Are you attempting to say our little girl is spoiled by her father?'

Celebrían chuckled and hooked one of her legs with one of Elrond's. Her mind touched upon his and Elrond smiled at the image of the drawings Arwen would make for him, the stories she would think up and come tell him. He would sit her on his desk and she would swing her legs a little, with the words seemingly coming as easy to her as they tended to come to him. 

'I merely meant that Arwen will love anything her father makes for her,' Celebrían said, 'Just like you adore everything she makes for you.'

'That is your fault, actually,' Elrond whispered in her ear. 

'Oh?' Celebrían asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Touching her ear and brushing his lips against her forehead, Elrond's voice was a mischievous whisper. 

'I adore everything _you give me as well, and if you recall, you gave me Arwen.'_

Matching his husky tone, Celebrían touched a finger to his lips. 

'I was not exactly involved in that alone, if _you recall.' _

'Refresh my memory...'

'I will.'

Some time later, just after sunrise, the Lord and Lady of Imladris entered the study to inspect a box sitting on the desk there. 

'I could not wrap it yet, there is one last thing left to be done.' Elrond commented, as he touched the carefully worked wood. 'And I thought you would wish to see it.'

Celebrían followed the carvings with the tips of her fingers. 

'The box alone is exquisite.'

'The inner workings took most of my time though,' Elrond stated proudly. Walking around the desk he took some papers out of a drawer and brought them back. Schematics in blue ink showed the placing of minute instruments, springs and gearing, all in Elrond's neat and precise handwriting. Celebrían had to chuckle when thinking back how secretly he had started with the drawings alone, having to hide the papers whenever Arwen ventured close to his study. In the end he had taken to working late at night, and many such nights he had entered their chambers irritated and tense, matters not going quite as he wished them to. 

But the final result was nothing less than stunning. 

The wooden box had been the last element added, even if Elrond had continued tinkering with the music box to the very end. But here it stood, its dark wood shining. 

'You wish to hear it?' he asked casually. 

Catching his hand, she nodded. 

'Of course I do.'

Releasing her hand, he touched the box, placing his hand upon it shortly. He whispered softly, closing his eyes, and for a moment it seemed as if a light flooded into the wood, only to dim and disappear as if it had never been there. Elrond then slowly opened the lid, giving free rein to a dreamy tune that had been hidden inside. Celebrían had never heard the tune quite as clearly as now, but she recognised it instantly; the melody of Arwen, a string of notes their daughter had hummed already when still very little. They had been amazed by it, always wondering where it had come from. And now Elrond had caught it in the box, so much simpler, but conveying to a great extent who their daughter was nevertheless. 

'Elrond, it is beautiful,' she whispered, as the music box's playing came to an end. 

'And ready just in time,' he nodded, closing the lid and resting a hand on the wood. 'I do hope she likes it.'

Stepping towards him and embracing him firmly, Celebrían blinked her tears away. 

'Of course she will like it, how can you doubt it?'

Holding her close and chuckling softly, Elrond kissed her forehead. 

'Help me find something to wrap it in?'

Releasing him, catching his hand while moving the sleeve of her other arm over her eyes, Celebrían nodded and smiled. 

'I believe I know just what to use.'

Arwen woke with a pleasant tickle in her stomach, but she could not immediately remember why it was there. Anar had already ventured into her room, but had been careful not to wake her, just as only now the birds that perched on the branches of the trees outside her window were raising their voices. 

Then, quite suddenly, she could hear well-known voices, outside, no doubt in the gardens below. Throwing off the sheets, the youngest lady of Imladris was up, and on her way to the balcony, where she indeed caught sight of her brothers, both of them seated comfortably on a bench, eating fruit. 

'You are back!' she exclaimed, keeping herself from running, or even climbing, down to greet them. 

It was Elrohir who grinned and called back.

'Would we miss our little sister's begetting day?'

'But Ada said you were to stay in Lórien.' 

'Why should we stay in Lórien if Daeradar is in Imladris?' Elladan asked Elrohir in a mock-inquisitive tone, making certain Arwen heard. 

'I have not a clue, truth be told,' Elrohir replied, sounding equally oblivious. 

Arwen had meanwhile gone from smiling to positively beaming. 

'Daeradar is here?'

'Unless he secretly went away again since last night, yes he is indeed,' Elrohir grinned. 

Squealing happily, Arwen retreated into her rooms, leaving her brothers greatly amused. 

Celeborn sat in the window of his chambers, the same rooms he had always occupied when visiting Imladris, when he heard the door creak open. Upon turning he saw a small dark-haired girl in the doorway, waiting for him to allow her in. Her face was alight with enthusiasm. 

'Come here you,' he smiled, holding out his arms. 

Arwen ran over to him and he lifted her onto his lap as she pressed her head against his shoulder. 

'Suilad, Daeradar.'

'Suilad, tithen-pen, how does it feel to be eight?'

Arwen smiled and wiggled her head. 

'The same. Do you ever feel different when you have your begetting day?'

With a chuckle Celeborn shook his head. 

'I have had so many begetting days I do not quite feel older anymore.'

'Ada said that once too.'

'Yes, I imagine he would.'

'He always pretends to forget his begetting days. Nana likes teasing Ada with them. I think secretly he likes begetting days because of that.' 

Smiling, Celeborn rose, settling his granddaughter unto his arm. 

'Your Ada can be very serious.'

Arwen nodded. 

'Sometimes he is, but he laughs with Nana often, and he is not so serious then. He puts flowers in her hair.'

Walking across the room, Celeborn raised his eyebrows. 

'Flowers?'

'White ones.' Arwen nodded. 'He whispers in her ear and she giggles.'

'She does?' he asked. 'Like this?' 

Tickling her, he caused the small girl to squirm and laugh in his arms, trying to escape. 

'Yes! Stop! Please!'

By this time they had reached the hallway outside of Elrond's study. Entering with large strides, Celeborn and Arwen found Elrond and Celebrían quietly talking by one of the large windows looking out over the garden. 

Wriggling out of Celeborn's arms, Arwen managed to reach the floor and ran over to her father. 

Elrond caught and lifted her, a broadening smile on his lips, holding her close as her small arms locked around his neck. 

'Morning, Arwen, a very happy begetting day to you.'

'Thank you, Ada,' she smiled, withdrawing a little and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek. She turned and stretched out her arms to Celebrían. 

Stepping closer with a laugh, Celebrían took over her daughter from Elrond and cuddled her happily. 

'Oh, happy begetting day, my little one.'

'Thank you, Nana,' Arwen giggled. 

'How did you sleep?'

'Very well, I dreamed a story for Ada again.'

'Oh?'

Bringing her lips to her mother's ear, she whispered conspiringly, almost not able to keep from chuckling. As she finished whispering, she looked at Celebrían with expectant eyes.   

'I expect he will quite enjoy it,' Celebrían smiled, her eyes glimmering. 

'Yes?'

'Oh yes.'

'Gooooood!'

Moving some hair behind Arwen's ear, it was Celebrían's turn to begin whispering. 

The girl's eyes moved to rest on Elrond, who stood patiently observing his wife and daughter, and then to the object which stood on the desk, now wrapped up in a rich blue fabric. 

'For my begetting day?' she whispered breathlessly. 

'I believe so,' her mother smiled. 

Arwen stretched her arms out to Elrond and changed arms again. Celebrían gave him an intent look, and Elrond moved Arwen to his other arm, pulling Celebrían closer and meeting her lips with his, making Arwen giggle. 

'We will join you shortly,' he smiled, ignoring his daughter's amusement. 

'Very well,' Celebrían returned, raising a playful eyebrow at Arwen, who buried her face in her father's clothing. 

Motioning her father, the Lady of Imladris left the study.

In the hallway Celeborn offered his arm. 

'I have just received the most disconcerting news.'

Celebrían looked at him. 

'You have?'

Nodding seriously, Celeborn looked at her.

'It has been brought to my attention Elrond puts flowers in your hair.'

Relieved to find her father merely teasing, Celebrían grinned. 

'Oh dear.'

'White ones,' Celeborn added. 

Reddening with amusement, Celebrían worked hard to keep from bursting out into laughter. Celeborn seemed unperturbed. 

'And you giggle as he does so.'

Giving in to her mirth, Celebrían halted and embraced her father.

'Oh Ada, I am so happy.'

Pulling her into a firm embrace, Celeborn chuckled with her. 

'And nothing in the world could make me more content than to know that you are.' 

'She is a wonderful child, is she not?'

Looking at his daughter, Celeborn could do nothing but nod acquiescingly. 

'She is. No surprise with parents such as the two of you... But fathers who put flowers...' he shook his head, again serious, except for the glimmer in his eyes. 'I would never have expected it from Elrond.' 

'There are many things you would not expect from Elrond, I suspect,' Celebrían said mischievously. 

Celeborn pretended to look abashed. 

'I do not wish to know.'

Celebrían could only laugh as they strolled further down the corridor. 

Arwen fingered a strand of Elrond's hair. He smiled.

'You wish to see?'

'Yes,' she whispered. 

Carrying her over to the desk, he set her down. Arwen folded her legs beneath her as Elrond leant against the desk beside her. Folding his arms he nodded at the object. 

'Go on.'

With a small smile, Arwen began to carefully unfold her present. 

Elrond watched, possibly more nervous than Arwen. He had long observed her fascination with one of Celebrían's music boxes, but had been uncertain whether she would like one of her own as a present. 

The blue fabric which Celebrían had embroidered some time earlier, at which point she had decided she was not very fond of, nor very good at it, lay pooled around the dark wood. At the sight of the beautiful woodwork, Arwen quietly allowed her fingers to touch the wood before she turned and threw her small arms around Elrond's neck and kissed his cheek. With a smile he wrapped an arm around her and felt little fingers clasp at his sleeve. 

'Are you hiding?' he asked as she pulled some of the sleeve before her eyes.

'Yes.' she whispered. 

'But you have not come to the best part yet,' he said softly, an expectant smile on his lips. 

She looked up at him, suddenly shy.

'Open it?' 

Elrond nudged her a bit. 

'Open it.' 

Hesitatingly, Arwen turned and fingered the catch, finally gathering enough courage to lift the wooden lid. She sat quite silently as the first notes of the music began to play. Elrond watched her, attentive of every emotion that played across her face. 

'How did you do that?' she whispered after it had ended. 'Catch the music in my head?'

'Magic, my Arwen, just a little bit of magic,' Elrond smiled, as he kissed her head and rose from where he had been seated on the desk. 'Now, I do believe your breakfast is ready and waiting.'

She pushed herself up and hopped into his arms. 

'With all my favourite foods?'

Elrond nodded seriously as he settled her on his arm. 

'I do believe so, yes.'

Arwen beamed as he carried her through the study. 

'Can I sit with you?'

'Of course.'

'Eat all the food I can eat?'

'Yes.'

'Your food too?'

Tickling her a little, Elrond chuckled. 

'Not all of my food, certainly.'

She giggled in his arms and kissed his cheek again. 

'Ada?'

'Yes Arwen?'

'Thank you for the magic.' 

He was silent a moment, then smiled at her. 

'My pleasure, little one, my pleasure.'

*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^


End file.
